


han jisung's guide to freshman year

by fuckingfruitloop



Series: 4th gen college au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfruitloop/pseuds/fuckingfruitloop
Summary: Jisung had transferred from a different school after the fall semester of their freshman year. His only explanation had been, “I didn’t vibe with that place.” The first time he set foot into their dorm room, he knocked over Felix’s lamp with his suitcase and shattered the glass bulb all over the ground.After the glass was cleaned up, and Jisung introduced himself, Jisung had immediately followed up by asking Felix if it was okay if he grew shrooms in their closet.Felix said sure.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: 4th gen college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	han jisung's guide to freshman year

Felix would say there were two defining moments of his freshman year of college. This first was when he started hooking up with his RA, Chan. The second was when Jisung moved in.

Jisung was a whirlwind. People said he reminded them of a chipmunk or a quokka. Felix personally thought Jisung was more akin to a squirrel on crack.

(“I do not do crack,” Jisung had stated assertively one night at 1 a.m. as they walked around campus. Felix was inclined to believe him.

That had also been the night that Jisung, high off his ass, decided not 15 minutes later he wanted to fall asleep in a fountain and actually laid down in the fountain. Felix had called Chan.)

Felix didn’t actually know anything about crack. He just knew Jisung was a little insane.

Jisung had transferred from a different school after the fall semester of their freshman year. His only explanation had been, “I didn’t vibe with that place.” The first time he set foot into their dorm room, he knocked over Felix’s lamp with his suitcase and shattered the glass bulb all over the ground.

After the glass was cleaned up, and Jisung introduced himself, Jisung had immediately followed up by asking Felix if it was okay if he grew shrooms in their closet.

Felix said sure.

That day was only the beginning of the chaos.

Jisung flirted with anything that walked. He watched hentai in their dorm room without earbuds and frequently invited Felix to join him. He recorded rap songs in their dorm room and treated the building to electric guitar solos at 6 a.m. He tried to fight someone every time he got drunk. He had confessed once he liked to bother guys much stronger than him in hopes they would rage fuck him. The first party they went to together, Jisung punched a hole in the host’s wall behind a tapestry.

If chaotic was all Jisung had been, Felix would be fine. Being around the mess that was Han Jisung was kind of fun, actually. Unfortunately, Jisung had one other major flaw.

Jisung hated Felix’s best friend, Hyunjin. And Hyunjin hated him right back.

“Hey, Jisung!” Felix called from his table in the dining hall.

He was pretty proud of himself. He had gotten one of the booths against the wall, which meant they had access to power outlets while they camped out in the all-you-can brunch dining hall to grind out some work.

Jisung raised his hand to wave, a smile on his face. Then he glanced to the person next to Felix, and the smile fell right off his face.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung said flatly.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin replied in the same tone.

Felix glanced between them, confused. He hadn’t been aware the two even knew each other. He had been planning on introducing them over brunch.

“How’d you two meet?” Jisung asked, still sounding cold, as he slid into the bench across from them.

Felix gave the two one more questioning glance before replying. “Well, uh, we were in the same Intro to Communications class last semester. Then we met again at a party.”

Jisung glared a Hyunjin.

“Well, how’d you two meet?” Felix asked, desperate to keep the conversation going. What the fuck was going on between Hyunjin and Jisung?

Hyunjin immediately slipped into a fake smile. “We met at a party too,” he said as explanation, voice too sweet. “Didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did.”

They didn’t offer any more explanation of why they were glaring at each other. Felix wanted to get up and leave.

Fifteen minutes later, immediately after finishing his plate of food, Jisung got up and left.

“Sorry about that, Lixie,” Hyunjin apologized to Felix after he left.

“What happened?” Felix exclaimed.

“I went home with a guy at a party and Jisung got jealous,” Hyunjin said flatly. 

“Oh, okay?” Felix said slowly. Were they both into the same guy? He couldn’t really see Hyunjin stealing someone from Jisung if they knew they were both into him—Hyunjin was just too sweet for that. Jisung had probably just been being his usual drunk self—trying to start fights and either flirt with or immensely piss off hot guys. And Hyunjin was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Or was Hyunjin the hot guy he was pissing off? Felix could see it. Everyone with eyes could tell Hyunjin was hot.

But Jisung didn’t usually seem like the jealous type. Did he? And why did they still hate each other?

“That’s really all there is to say,” Hyunjin said flippantly, and that was the end of the conversation. 

Felix was giggling to Hyunjin about something that he now cannot remember for the life of him before their Visual Media and Society class (their first in-major elective!!) when another body plopped down in the lecture seat next to him. Hyunjin’s eyes widened.

“Hey, Felix,” Jisung greeted loudly. The shit-eating grin on his face was pure evil.

“Hey,” Felix said slowly, a frown on his face.

Hyunjin pouted.

“Hey, Hyunjin,” Jisung said, his voice full of mischief. Felix was already tired.

Felix hated when people didn’t get along. Unfortunately, Jisung was a little shit and didn’t mind it in the slightest. In fact, Felix was pretty sure Jisung went out of his way to start arguments just to cause chaos. It usually happened when they were both pretty drunk though. And not with Felix’s best friend.

Felix was _so_ not looking forward to trying to mediate between Jisung and his best friend sober. Maybe it was time to start taking a page from Jisung’s book and putting a few shots in his cup of coffee before they left.

“How are you even here?” Felix said tiredly. “It’s three weeks into the semester and I know you weren’t in this class before.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong!” Jisung said cheerfully. “I’ve been in this class since the start of the semester. Well, since the third day at least. After you said it seemed fun, I added it. And this just so happens this is the day I am choosing to finally grace it with my presence.”

“Jisung we are _three weeks in_. And you added it just because I said it seems fun? Aren’t you an art major?” What was he doing in a Communications elective?

Jisung shrugged. “We’ll see about that.”

Hyunjin huffed out a breath from Felix’s other side, where he was scrolling through his phone. It sounded like a snort.

“Got a problem with that, Jinnie?” Jisung challenged with a smirk.

“Don’t call me Jinnie,” Hyunjin said flatly.

Felix snapped his arms out and grabbed both of their hands, tightly. “Guys. You are both my best friends. But I _will_ leave and sit with neither of you if you keep this up.”

Hyunjin softened immediately. “I’m sorry, Lixie. I’ll stop.” Felix didn’t miss the way him and Jisung glared at each other behind his head, though.

A week later, Felix had all but forgotten what the class was about between all of Hyunjin and Jisung’s bickering when their professor announced their first group project. They were supposed to pair off into groups of 3 to 4. Felix sighed. The lecture probably had at least 200 other people in it, and he knew two of them. It would be perfect if those two people weren’t Hyunjin and Jisung.

“So, we’re pairing up?” Jisung asked as soon as the professor moved on to the next slide.

Felix sighed and looked at his roommate. “Jisung, I love you both, but I’m pretty sure I’d have an aneurysm after one group meeting with you two.”

Hyunjin frowned. “Lix, I’m sorry we fight so much. But none of us know anyone else in this class. Who else would we group up with.” Hyunjin looked so sincere and concerned. Felix sighed.

“Fine, we’ll pair up.”

“Heck, yeah,” Jisung said. (Why was he happy to be in a group with Hyunjin, again?)

“We’ll try to behave, I promise,” Hyunjin said. For once, they didn’t even glare at each other.

* * *

“Fuck, Felix,” Chan groaned, burying his face in Felix’s neck again and sucking hard.

Felix’s gasped out moans got even louder at the dull pain around his neck. It was so much. Chan was taking it nice and slow, but each thrust pushed Felix’s smaller body up harshly toward the headboard. It was just how Chan liked it—slow but hard. And so fucking deep. God, Chan’s dick filled him up. He loved it. He loved everything about fucking Chan. The way nothing turned Chan on more than getting to take care of Felix and make him feel good. The way Chan liked to make Felix come at least once from just Chan’s fingers and tongue in his has before he would even fuck him properly. The way Chan liked to take control and fuck Felix until he was almost crying from pleasure but also had the biggest praise kink and would go weak from just Felix’s voice. 

“So good,” Felix groaned out, loving the way Chan moaned at the sound of his voice, rough and gravelly in contrast to the way his moans every time Chan thrust into him were high and desperate. “You take such good care of me,” Felix got out, knowing the effect it would have on Chan.

Sure enough, Chan almost growled, his eyes absolutely feral as he brought his mouth down to meet Felix’s in a deep kiss.

When Chan pulled his face away just slightly, Felix just panted and moaned, staring up at Chan’s face in awe. He was tempted to screw his eyes shut because it was just so much, but getting to look at Chan was better. He could tell Chan was close, from the way his pale skin was tinged red and he stared down at Felix like he wanted to devour him. God, Chan was so hot. Felix couldn’t wait to watch his face while he came.

Sure enough, Chan picked up the pace, and after a few more thrusts, his eyes rolled back and his mouth popped open, jaw locking up as he came inside Felix. Felix finally let his eyes flutter shut, mewling softly like he had just come as Chan fucked him much more gently through his orgasm.

Chan had already made Felix come once before he fucked him, but before Felix could even react he was pulling out, disposing of the condom, and crawling down Felix’s body to finish him off with his mouth.

Felix’s dick wasn’t nearly as big as Chan’s (he was a little on the small side, and Chan’s was absolutely _massive_ ) and he had been embarrassed the first time Chan went down on him. But Chan had quickly sucked that embarrassment out of him, murmuring a “let me take care of you, please?” before sucking and moaning around his dick like he was the one getting off. It wasn’t long before Felix was spilling down Chan’s throat. Chan swallowed it all.

Well, most of it. The taste of Felix’s cum was still strong in Chan’s mouth when Chan came up to kiss him, lazily and sloppily, where he was still lying boneless on his back. Felix brought his arms up to loosely hug Chan around his shoulders. He was pretty sure Chan purposely didn’t swallow all of it. Chan was dirty like that—after Felix sucked him off, he liked Felix to come up and kiss him and slowly let Chan’s cum dribble down into his mouth, sharing it between them. Felix didn’t mind. It was hot. It was hot the way Chan moaned desperately when Felix dumped his own cum into his mouth. Chan was hot.

“Can you stay?” Chan asked, finally rolling off of Felix and onto his side next to him. He kept his hands on Felix, though, petting over Felix’s torso and down to his thighs with the hand that wasn’t propping his head up.

“Not today,” Felix sighed. “Got a group meeting with Hyunjin and Jisung.”

“Oh? Don’t they hate each other?”

“Yeah,” Felix groaned. They promised to behave themselves around him, but know Hyunjin and Jisung, they would be just as stressful trying to act like they didn’t hate each other. And Felix still didn’t even know what their problem was. Felix was not looking forward to it.

Chan smiled sympathetically. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Felix said. He glanced at the clock on Chan’s wall. “Ugh, I should probably go. I should shower first.”

Chan had the audacity to giggle. “I think you smell great.”

“I smell like sex and your cum.”

“Perfect.”

Felix just shook his head at him, grinning as he stood up and started to pull on his clothes.

“Come back here if Hyunjin and Jisung are too much of a headache?” Chan said on Felix’s way out.

Felix smiled at him appreciatively. “I will. Thanks, Chan.”

Felix took the short walk back to his own room slowly. He was a little wobbly on his feet after Chan, but luckily there was no one else in the hallways. And luckily it wasn’t a long walk. Chan lived on the opposite side of the hall, but it still was about a thirty second walk, max.

Felix had about half an hour until Hyunjin was supposed to come over, and then who knew what was going to happen. Felix was nervous. And kind of pissed. Why couldn’t they just get along?

Felix keyed in the code to their room sluggishly, a little sleepy after the sex but also mildly irritated.

And was met with the absolute _last_ thing he expected to see.

Jisung was on his bed. With Hyunjin. They were making out. Hyunjin was sitting in Jisung’s lap making out with him. What the fuck.

Felix made brief and terrible eye contact with Jisung, who had the audacity to _wink_ at him. Then Felix immediately shut the door and headed back down to Chan’s room.


End file.
